Video communications systems are being swamped by increasing amounts of data, and current video compression techniques are barely able to keep up with the increasing demands of computers, cable systems, mobile devices, and televisions. Throughout the World, there is rapidly increasing video data traffic over wired and wireless communications networks that is exhausting their physical capabilities with the corresponding decline in the quality of service for millions of users especially now with the introduction of 4K and 8K UHD multimedia content.
A current, yet temporary solution is to provide massive investment in infrastructure, including widespread cable networks to serve cities and rural areas. However, such systems require extensive infrastructure, investment and time. Therefore cable providers may, for business reasons, be reluctant to invest huge sums of money in installing cable infrastructure. Another current solution is to install fiber optic systems for distribution of video content. Although fiber optic systems may increase amount information compared to cable systems, fiber optic systems suffer from similar problems of requiring extensive installation, repair, and servicing. Fiber providers may, for similar business reasons to those of cable providers, be reluctant to invests the huge sums of money required to serve rural or sparsely populated areas.
Additionally, although cable and fiber systems can improve efficiency, the cost of storing, transmitting and displaying video information is quite high. Therefore other current systems involve use of codecs to compress video and other information prior to transmission. Numerous such codecs are in current use.